From the Ashes
by Burning4Edward
Summary: Edward's wife dies in a house fire. Bella is married to his son Michael. When Edward has nowhere to go Bella offers to let her father-in-law stay with them. AH
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was jarred awake by the shrilling ring of the phone. I looked at the clock and grumbled. "Who's calling at 3:36 AM?" Michael answered the phone so I proceeded to roll over to go back to sleep.

"Bella, wake up. We have to go to the hospital." Michael said with urgency, shaking my shoulder.

"What? What's wrong? Why are we going to the hospital?" I said sleepily

"There's been a fire at my mom and dad's. They told me dad is asking for me."

"Ok, ok I'm up." We didn't even bother changing, we just slipped on our slippers before heading out the door. Luckily we slept in our night clothes the night before. When we got down stairs Michael couldn't even hold his keys. So, I took them from him and told him I'd drive. I was worried. Michael was always the strong one and at the moment he was breaking down.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the hospital. We ran through the doors and Michael was going crazy with worry. "Where are my parents?"

"Sir, you need to calm down, what are their names"

I spoke up, "Edward and Eliza Cullen"

"Edward is in room 27 in the ER, and I don't have information for Eliza yet"

"Thank you. Michael, let's go see your dad"

We quickly walked back to room 27. I gasped when I walked in. Edward was covered in bandages and soot. I couldn't help but ask "Oh my goodness, what happened are you okay?"

Edward looked up with a blank look on his face. When I looked to my left I noticed Michael in tears. I just knew this was bad. Little did I know that night would change the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward never did answer. Eventually, the doctor walked in.

"Oh, hello. I didn't realize Mr. Cullen had visitors. I'm Dr. Kate Denali and I've been attending to Mr. Cullen. I'm just here to check his oxygen levels and see if there's anything else he may need."

"Hi I'm Bella Cullen and this is my husband Michael. Can you tell us what happened and could you update us on Eliza?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry you must not have been here. Per the cops there was a huge fire at Mr. Cullen's residence. Unfortunately, I don't have more information about the fire but I can update you on Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please do. I tried asking him but he hasn't responded."

"He's still in shock. A few minutes before you arrived we updated him on Eliza. Unfortunately, her injuries were to grave. She arrived unresponsive. We did try to revive her but it was unsuccessful. Mr. Cullen sustained a few minor burns and we have him on oxygen to help with his breathing."

"I can't believe this. We were just at their house earlier in the evening for dinner."

After the doctor looked over Edward she left the room. I tried to comfort Michael by rubbing his back. He had been crying uncontrollably since the doctor said Eliza didn't make it. Edward wasn't much better. After a few minutes, I moved the chairs closer to the bed. I sat there weeping with my husband's head in my lap while I ran my fingers through his auburn hair and I held Edwards hand with my left. We were a mess because we lost a huge part of our family. All I could think was, what are we going to do? Where's Edward going to go?

So, what do you think? Please be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems like hours that we sit there holding on to each other. I look at the clock and notice we've only been in this awful room for maybe two hours. I'm tired and I want to go back to bed and let this day be over. But I'm reminded of our predicament when a nurse comes in to check on Edward. He responds when she asks how he's doing. Eventually, he looks over to me.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed for this."

"It's ok, you shouldn't be alone"

"You should go home so you can get dressed" I forgot I'm in my night clothes. I look down and notice my curves show through the silk. Which makes me blush. It's a modest cream colored silk button up top and shorts. I do wish I would have grabbed my robe.

"Don't worry about it, when we go home we'll be going back to bed anyways." I try to say lighthearted

"Home, I no longer have a home."

"You will always have a home with Michael and me. When you are discharged, you will be coming with us."

"Thank you"

Eventually, I get cold so I grab a hospital robe out of the cabinet. Edward never takes his eyes off me. Michael cried himself to sleep in my lap.

Edward was discharged a little after lunch time. Silently we all make our way to the car; I ask if anyone would like to eat anything to which there is no answer. Of course, we're not hungry. We're all sad and tired we just want this day to end. After driving everyone home I show Edward to the guest room, hoping he will get some rest. Michael and I retreat to our room. As much as I can, I try to comfort my husband. Eventually, he falls asleep and I'm not far behind him. The last thought I think before sleep takes its hold is, what a way to start our second month of marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later I wake to my stomach growling. After climbing out of bed I make my way to the kitchen. Noticing the time, I realize we've all slept the afternoon away so I decide to make some dinner, hoping the guys will join me. I decide to make something simple so I start boiling some water for the spaghetti. While the water heats, I slice the onions and peppers and cook the hamburger. I add my spaghetti sauce and it isn't long before everything is done. I also, decide to make a salad to go along with the dinner. Once everything is done I head upstairs to wake Michael and my father-in-law.

When I knock on Edwards door there isn't an answer so I try the knob. It isn't locked so I head in. He's just staring at the ceiling. I'm disgusted with myself but I can't help thinking how good looking he is in just his boxers. After a moment, I force my eyes away from him and say "I prepared dinner. Will you please join us?"

He glances over and says "I'm not really hungry."

"I know but you should eat. Please?"

Slowly he gets out of bed and he walks past me. As he passes he accidentally brushes his arm against me. It didn't mean anything but for some reason I realize I'm still in my pajamas. Looking down the hall, I noticed he is heading down the stairs so I head towards my bedroom to get my husband. However, he meets me in the hall because he could already smell the food. We head downstairs for our meal.

As we eat silently I start wondering about planning the funeral for Eliza. Finally, I decide to look up and I ask Edward if he needs assistance planning it out. What was I thinking bringing this up? We all quit eating.

E "I think, we should cremate her." He said in tears

B "Ok, do you need me to contact anyone?"

E "I don't know what to do"

B "I can help. Just tell me what you need"

M "DAMIT, BELLA SHUT UP. DO WE HAVE TO DISCUS THIS NOW!" Michael yelled

B "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help." I cried

M "Well, stop, this can wait!"

E "Son, don't talk to her like that. She's your wife. She's just trying to help."

M "We don't need her help." He stomped away from the table irately.

E "I'm sorry he's acting like this. You don't deserve it. All you've done is take care of us today." He said patting my hand on top of the table.

B "I understand, I remember how I was when I lost my parents. You and Michael are all I have so I just want to help."

E "I really appreciate that."

We resumed eating in silence. After we were finished I started cleaning up. Edward helped bring over his and Michael's plates. We slowly washed the dishes together. After Edward dried the last dish he looked me in the eyes. "I would really appreciate it if you would call my sister Alice. She is wonderful at planning events. I'm sure she could plan the entire event."

"I'll call her tonight."

"Thank you"

"Would you like to watch some television." I couldn't go back upstairs right this minute. I wanted to give Michael some time to himself.

"Sure" The first thing that came up was the news and of course they were reporting on the fire. I watched a few moments but when they showed Eliza's picture on the screen I had to change it. I turned it to some movie. I wasn't even paying attention. I looked over and Edward was in tears. I scooted to his side of the couch and started to pat his back. Slowly he lowered his head to my lap where he just cried. I continued to rub his back and eventually my right hand went to his hair. As he cried I just continued running my fingers through his hair and whispering it will all be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was dirty dancing to a hip hop song and the lights were low making it difficult to see. My dress was tight across my chest and short enough to show a sliver of my cheeks. I couldn't make out his face as my hands wound around his neck. My hips, were grinding up against him. I smiled at him, my teeth clenching down on my lower lip. He brought his hand to my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we pulled away, I looked into the brightest green eyes I've ever seen._

I woke with a start. I was confused because I wasn't in my bed and there was someone behind me. I tried to get up but a hand wrapped around my waist preventing me from getting up. The hand pulled me back so my body was perfectly aligned where I could feel a very hard member. I shifted to try and get free again. This time I wasn't restrained. Once I got off the couch I looked into the face of Edward. I then realized those eyes were the eyes from my dream.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep." Edward said, while stretching his arms above his head.

I blushed. "It's ok. You needed your rest and apparently I did too." I said with a giggle. I glanced at my watch realizing it's only just after 8. "I'm going to try calling Alice. Do you need anything?"

"No, I think I can take care of myself for a while." He said smiling and walking up the stairs.

I took a deep breath. "I'm in big trouble." I said to myself. How can I be thinking of my father-in-law at a time like this? I'm losing my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

First, I want to say thank you to cbmorefie for reviewing. This is my first story I've put on fanfiction. If things go well I'll probably start releasing other stories I've written.

I want to become a better writer so please if I'm doing something wrong point it out so I can correct it now and for future stories.

My plan is to release one chapter a day. However, just a heads up I have auditors at work for the next two weeks and depending on how things go I might not feel up to getting on the computer when I get home in the evenings.

Enjoy

**BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE**

I walked into office so I could make the phone call. Alice picked up before a full ring could be heard.

"Bella, I've been waiting for your call. It's all over the news. How's Edward and Michael?" She said in concern.

"Well, Edward seems very quiet and Michael was very angry earlier when I was trying to discuss the arrangements."

"I can definitely see that. Michael was always very close to Eliza so this is probably tearing him up."

"Yeah, I remember when we were dating he rented a yacht for Eliza's birthday and took us all out for an entire weekend getaway but when it came time for Edwards birthday he wouldn't even call him. When I asked him about it he said he hates Edward because he was never there for him. He never did tell me what he meant exactly though."

"I wish, I could tell you what happened but I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Figures, so anyways, I'm calling because Edward would like your help planning the memorial service. He did say he would like to have her cremated."

"No worries, I saw this coming, I wish I would have seen the fire though. Anyways I've already started the preparations. The service will be held outside at the park over off Main Street. Eliza would have loved bringing everyone together at the park because that is where she and Edward shared their first kiss and they were married there too. Reverend Weber has agreed to hold the service there. What do you think?"

"I think it will be lovely. What about the weather? Isn't it supposed to rain?"

"The weather is calling for rain but I know it will hold off until after the service."

"Well, maybe we should plan for a backup plan just in case." I said, thinking of the recent weather report.

"One day soon you will learn to never doubt me. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. And Bella, if it does rain I will take responsibility for everything."

"Thank you, Alice. This will be a relief for us."

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow. I want to help you pick out your dress. And Bella, don't feel guilty about your recent thoughts, everything happens for a reason. Gotta go. Please give a kiss and my love to Michael and Edward."

"I will. See you tomorrow." After hanging up the phone I started wondering how she knew about my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

After my phone call with Alice I decided to check on Michael. However, when I reached our bedroom he wasn't there. I then checked the kitchen thinking he might have gone to get something to eat since he didn't finish his dinner. Nope, he wasn't there either. I looked all over the house and still couldn't find him so I checked the garage and his car was gone.

I headed back into the house and tried to call his cell phone however, I heard his phone ringing in the bedroom. I figured he would be home soon so, I decided to watch a little television. As time went on I began pacing.

Worried, I headed up to Edwards room. Inside, the only light came from the hallway providing just enough illumination for me to see Edward lying on the bed, face up, with one arm under a pillow, wearing just his boxers. I stared for what felt like forever. I started thinking of all the things I wanted to do with him.

The beeping of a car horn brought me out of my musings. Taking a deep breath, I headed towards the bed to shake his shoulder. Edward jumped at the feel of my hands.

B "I'm sorry, I frightened you."

E "It's ok. I'm glad you woke me. I was dreaming about the fire."

B "I'm sorry. If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you."

E "Thank you. Did you need something?" He said patting my hand that was still on his shoulder.

B "Do you know where Michael went? I tried calling him but he left his cell phone here."

E "He left? My bet, he's at Mallory's Bar. Anytime he's upset he goes there."

B "You're right. I should have thought of that. I'll go and see if he's there."

E "Bella it's after two o'clock. Let me get dressed and I'll go with you."

B "Ok. I'll be downstairs."

It took Edward maybe five minutes to meet me downstairs. I was exhausted so Edward drove my car since his was destroyed in the fire. When we made it to the bar we spotted Michael's Volvo. After Edward parked we headed in to retrieve my husband.

When we walked in I spotted Michael right away in the corner with none other than that slut Lauren Mallory sitting next to him. I just saw red. I walked up to the them and yelled. "What the FUCK are you doing? I've been at home worried sick about you."

M "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a drink. Oh, look you brought my bastard father." Michael said with disdain.

E "Son, I know your hurting but you should be turning to your wife right now not this tramp."

I couldn't think straight I was so angry. I started pacing. Tears were flowing down my face. I marched out the door.

**BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE**

See you tomorrow. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked towards my car looking for my keys. I realized Edward had them so I walked past my car. I heard arguing but I didn't turn around. I wasn't in the mood to listen to anything. I was half way down the block when Edward pulled up in my car.

E "Bella, get in the car!" Edward ordered.

B "No, I'm too angry, I need to cool off." I said, ignoring his demand.

E "Bella, I'm not going to let you walk home. It would take you over an hour to get home from here."

B "I don't give a fuck." I said with the anger that was boiling under the surface. While I curled my fingers into a fist.

E "Bella, I don't think he was doing anything. I really think he was drinking his pain away and Lauren took it upon herself to talk to him." Edward said trying to convince me of Michael's innocence.

B "He shouldn't have been at the bar in the first place. He should have been at home. He should have come to me. Not that fucking slut."

E "I know baby. He should have but people don't always do what's best for themselves when they are in pain."

B "I don't want to talk about this." I cried, and began walking again.

E "Bella, don't make me get out of this car and throw you in it."

I huffed and turned towards him. "You are not my father! You're my father-in-law so that means you should be taking care of your son not me. Please just leave me alone. I need to, ahhh, just leave me alone!" I screamed, I then turned towards my destination and started walking again.

I heard a door slam so I turned around, I saw Edward walking towards me. "Bella, I'm not asking you to get in the car. I'm telling you to get in the car! We are all tired, sad, and angry at the events of the last 24 hours. Now if you don't turn around and get in the car willingly I will throw you over my shoulder and force you in the car."

B "You wouldn't touch me."

E "Try me." Edward said with authority

I turned away from Edward and took one step. I then felt Edward grab my arm and force me to turn around. He lifted me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. My face was even with his beautiful but and immediately thoughts of biting it were running through my head. Next thing I knew I was in the car with my husband passed out in the back seat and my very sexy and strong father-in-law in the seat next to me.

E "Next time I tell you to do something, you do it. Understood?"

I looked at him and thought I'll do anything you say, or maybe I shouldn't if this is the reaction I get out of you for disobeying.

E "Bella, did you hear me?"

B "I'm sorry, what?" I asked glancing towards his eyes.

E "I said, in the future if I tell you to do something, you do it. Understood baby?" He said, with fire in his eyes.

B "Oh sorry, yeah. Sorry, I should have listened. I shouldn't be walking at this hour at night." I said back breathlessly.

E "Ok, we'll be home in a couple of minutes baby try to relax." Edward said before putting the car in shift and driving towards home. There was no way I would be able to relax with this gorgeous man next to me.

We arrived home about 15 minutes later. Edward helped take Michael up to our bedroom. I grabbed a glass of water and some pain killer to put on the night stand for Michael. As I was walking up the steps I was stopped by Edward. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes which caused my breath to stutter.

E "Bella, I'm really sorry about tonight. I'm sure after you talk to Michael in the morning things will be better." Edward said as he rubbed my hands.

B "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't listen earlier. I am tired so I'm going to head to the second guest room after I drop this off for Michael. Good Night."

E "Sweet dreams Bella." Edward replied before bringing my hands to his lips and kissing my hand softly.

**BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE*BxE* BxE*BxE**

Did you like that side of Edward?

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews. I'm trying to make the changes as I see suggestions however, I'm a few chapters ahead so it might take a few days before you see any changes.

Enjoy

**B+E**B+E**B+E**

The next morning, I woke to the smell of bacon. I grabbed my robe and walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall. After using the bathroom, I made sure my hair was somewhat presentable before heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen I found Edward fixing breakfast while he was talking to Alice.

E "Good morning, I'm frying bacon and eggs. Would you like some and how do you like your eggs?"

B "Oh, thank you. I prefer over medium eggs."

E "You're very welcome. Have a seat there's juice on the table. I'll bring the food over to you in a couple of minutes."

I sat across from Alice. Whom was looking at the morning paper.

B "You're here early. I wasn't expecting you until later this afternoon." I said to Alice.

A "Yeah, I needed to ask Edward about some of the guests and I figured we'd go ahead and pick out your outfit." Alice said looking up from the paper.

B "I appreciate your help but I already have a dress to wear."

A "Is it the dress you wore to your parents' funeral?"

B "Yes, there's no need to buy a different dress. It wasn't that long ago when I bought that dress."

A "Bella, you can't wear the same dress. I won't allow it. You and I will go shopping and we will find the perfect dress. We will also find some new items to spruce up your wardrobe. You do realize you're a married woman, so you need to start dressing with a bit more class." My jaw dropped.

B "Excuse me?" E "Alice" Edward and I said at the same time. Looking at her in disbelief. Who says something like that especially when we are dealing with everything from the past day.

A "I don't mean to insult you but you are dressed like you're a teenager and you're preparing to go to class."

B "I am 23 years old and there is nothing wrong with my clothes."

A "Bella, every time I've seen you, you've been wearing jeans and t-shirt."

B "That's because it's comfortable and I'm not at work. I do have nice clothes for work, you know?" I said back in defense.

A "Oh, I'm sure you do but I still think you could use some help. So, after you eat and get dressed you and I will be heading to the mall."

I looked over at Edward who was just shaking his head. I didn't see an out so I just agreed.

E "I'm sorry Bella, but Alice won't stop until you agree."

B I huffed. "Fine, but I want to be back at a decent hour. Michael and I need to have an important conversation."

E "Bella, I'm really sorry about last night. Promise me you'll go easy on him. He's just hurting right now."

B "I'm not promising anything. You aren't going off the deep end and it was your wife."

E "That's because it hasn't exactly hit me yet. Also, my marriage wasn't perfect. I'm not saying I don't miss her but it just doesn't hurt as much as it should."

A "Did I miss something?" I looked up at Alice and I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't feel like talking about it. So, I headed up the stairs.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard Edward say to Alice "It wasn't the best night for Michael and Bella." They went on but I couldn't hear them as I went to get dressed for my day of shopping. Maybe I should annoy Alice and wear sweats for our excursion, I thought to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice really knows how to annoy the crap out of me. We spent over eight hours at the mall. During that time, she made me purchase lingerie, slacks, skirts, and a few tops. She ordered me to buy two dresses one for the funeral, a simple A-line cut black dress that came to the knees, and a navy-blue dress that I wasn't sure I would wear anytime soon, it reminded me of the dress from my dream. I tried to talk Alice out of it but she said to trust her that I would need it in the near future. I was tired of arguing so I agreed.

After purchasing all the clothes, she told me we needed to get some shoes. I was ready to head home so I huffed out of annoyance.

A "Don't huff at me little missy. It isn't my fault that you don't know how to dress."

B "Alice, I really like you but if you don't back off I'm going to hit you."

A "Keep telling yourself that. Now, come on." Alice said walking away.

I was irritated but I followed her and said. "Alice, I really need to head home to handle some things with Michael. So, this will be our last stop."

Alice looked at me and thought about it. She shook her head in agreement.

A "I hate to tell you this Bella but, I think in the near future you will see a different side of Michael. But don't worry Edward will be there to pick up the pieces."

I just looked at her like she was crazy. Michael and I had only been married for a month. Before that we were engaged for a year and a half and we dated for 10 months before that. I loved Michael so we would get through any obstacles.

While we were shopping for shoes she asked about the night before. I told her about finding Michael in the bar with Lauren and how Edward told him not to talk to me that way when he yelled at me. I refused to tell her about Edward throwing me over his shoulder. I was still having inappropriate thoughts about his actions. I knew it was wrong to be having these thoughts but they wouldn't go away. Not only was Edward 20 years older than me but he was my father-in-law.

I ended up buying four pairs of shoes. Thankfully, we were done so we could head home.

It took us a good 30 minutes to get home. When we got out of the car we could hear yelling coming from inside.

**B+E**B+E**B+E**

Hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Who could be yelling, what is it about, will we find out why Michael hates Edward? Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I opened the front door to our beautiful two-story home. Between Alice and me we were able to get all of my bags at once. The yelling coming from the living room was so loud I placed the bags by the front stairs so I could go and see what was going on. When I walked into the living room there was glass everywhere.

M "You killed her, bastard! That's why you're not showing any emotion." Michael yelled towards Edward.

E "I did not kill your mother. I loved her. I miss her but there is nothing I can do about it." Edward replied with concern. "Michael, please put the vase down, you are going to hurt someone."

M "The only person I'm going to hurt is you, you fucking bastard!" Michael yelled, and threw the vase at Edwards head. Edward ducked just in time causing the vase to shatter against the wall.

B "Michael, stop! You need to calm down!" I yelled, looking in his direction.

M "Bella, you're sticking up for him. Of course, you would, you let him move in here without asking me my opinion." Michael said to me in anger.

B "I didn't ask because I thought you would be ok with it. He's your father, I know you have problems with him but until I know what the problem is I can't do anything. You need to grow up and talk like an adult instead of taking your hurt and anger out by going to bars, sitting with sluts, and throwing things." I said back in anger. Immediately, I was sorry for bringing the night before into this argument. During this time, I noticed Alice sneak out the door, not wanting to be a witness to this argument.

M "Bella, I'm sorry about last night. It was nothing. I needed to get away from him so I went to the bar. Lauren sat down and asked if I was doing ok. She was about to get up from the table when you walked in. I'm sorry I responded the way I did. But, you showed up with my father. I was already angry and that was the final straw." Michael replied more calmly.

B "Thank you for apologizing but I need a little time. Please in the future don't leave like that without telling me. Now can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked looking between the two men.

E "I confronted him about last night and" Edward started to say

M "Don't talk to my wife!" Michael interrupted.

B "If you don't want him talking to me then tell me what's going on." I said back to my husband

M "He was on my case about last night. I told him it wasn't his place and to leave it alone. He wouldn't leave it so it escalated. I'm sorry I threw your vases but he wouldn't leave me alone."

B "Why, when I walked in were you accusing him of murdering your mother?"

Michael looked everywhere but at me and yelled. "Because he hated her. He probably started the fire."

E "I wouldn't kill your mother. I did love her. Everything I ever did was for her and you."

M "You did everything for us?" He asked in complete disdain.

They began arguing again. Back and forth like a tennis match my eyes watched. I eventually left the room, tired of hearing and watching the stupid fight. I headed upstairs to the guest bathroom to take a long bath. Even though Michael apologized I wasn't completely ready to forgive him so, I would be spending another night in the guest room.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was waking to the sound of someone coming into the bathroom. After my eyes adjusted I realized Edward had walked in and he was staring down at me.


	12. Chapter 12

First, I want to say sorry it took so long to update. I do have the chapters written but work has been crazy and next week it will be the same. Unfortunately, working with auditors can be pretty stressful so by the time I get home in the evening I don't feel like going online. Also, I'm secretly interviewing for a new job that pays a lot more and gives the opportunity to move up in my career. I have a good feeling about it, I've already interviewed twice. Hopefully, the next interview will be the last. But until then I will continue to be stressed. So, let's get to the next chapter. Oh, since I made you wait here are the next two chapters.

**B+E**B+E**

Simultaneously, my arms moved to cover myself and I blushed. Edward then apologized profusely and exited the bathroom. After he shut the door I climbed out of the tub and dressed in my night clothes. Not bothering to dry my hair I felt the need to find Edward. As I walked towards his bedroom door I heard rustling. I raised my fist to knock on his door. He opened the door after a moment.

B "I came to check on you. Look I know it was an accident and I should have locked the door so I hope this doesn't change things between us."

E "Bella" he said as he brushed his hand across my cheek, causing my eyes to flutter shut. "You are a truly exquisite woman. Of course, this won't change anything. However, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay in a hotel until I can figure out something more permanent."

B "Please don't go. Michael will get over it and it could be weeks or even months before you figure out where to go. You need family and Michael will eventually realize he needs you." I pleaded breathlessly.

E "I want to stay. I truly do. You have made my stay pleasurable even under the circumstances but I feel if I don't go something might happen that we might regret." He said as he continued stroking my cheek. I nodded my head in understanding and slowly turned to leave his room.

I immediately went to the master bedroom in search of Michael. I was going to convince Michael that his father needed to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lemon Alert**

I walked into our bedroom and found Michael lying on his back shirtless in bed. He had his arm over his eyes and I could tell that he was crying. Feeling that he needed me I climbed into bed and took him into my arms. He cried into my chest like I've never heard. It was hard holding him like that and knowing there was nothing I could do to take away his pain. I continued rubbing his back until he quieted slightly.

Eventually he rolled back onto his back. With tears in his eyes he said, "I miss her so much. It hurts so bad."

I responded, "I know it hurts sweetheart but I'm here for you, and I know you don't want to hear it but your dad is here to."

M "I really don't want to talk about my dad right now."

B "I know but he has nowhere to go. He's planning to go to a hotel room until he can figure out what to do on a more permanent basis."

M "Did you know he left my mom a few years ago. They filed for divorce and everything. I don't know why she took him back but that's why I don't want him around. He didn't really love her. That's why he isn't upset that she's gone." He cried to me.

B "Sweetheart, she forgave him and took him back. Maybe you should forgive him. Maybe you don't know they entire story. I think you should take the time to talk to your dad about it. He might be able to clarify why he left."

M "He cheated on my mom, that's why he left. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

B "Michael, please for me ask him to stay here. If my mother was still here, even after she cheated on my father, I would ask her to stay here with us. Both of my parents are gone and you only have the one left please try to fix your relationship. I don't want you to regret this in the future. What if, when we have kids you still aren't talking to your dad. Our kids wouldn't have any grandparents. Every kid needs their grandparents. Please?"

M "Ok, I'll talk to him. But first, I want a kiss from my lovely wife." He said as he reached over to give me soft kiss. The kiss began to grow more passionate. Needing air, he began placing gentle kisses on my shoulder. I gasped as he squeezed my nipple through my top and my legs fell open. Taking that as a sign he moved between my legs and started rocking into me.

He grasped the hem of my top and pulled it over my head, exposing my bare chest. Using my feet, I pushed his sleep pants and boxers down as far as I could and he kicked them off. He grabbed my shorts and underwear and tugged them off in one go.

"I love you" he whispered before entering me rapidly. A moan escaped my lips and I began chanting that I love him too from the pleasure he was giving me. He began a quick rhythm of pumping in and out of me. It was slightly painful but if felt amazing at the same time. He didn't last as long as he usually does before he squirted his seed deep inside me. He reached down and pinched my clit causing me to come right behind him. It was completely electric, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I saw the face of none other than my father-in-law Edward. I opened my eyes to a smiling husband.

M "I love you, wife." He said with a grin on his face.

B "I love you too" I whispered back

He moved back to his side of the bed and fell asleep after a few minutes. I laid awake staring at the ceiling wondering what I was going to do because it was becoming obvious I'm deeply attracted to my husbands' father.

**B+E**B+E**

Sorry if you don't like this chapter. I wanted to show that Michael does have some good qualities and that he does care about his wife. Is there more to Edwards side of the story?

So, what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews. Ok, so this is the longest chapter so far. I just couldn't figure out where to split it. Believe me, I wanted to split it but when I started writing this chapter I just couldn't stop. There is a major lemon in this story so be prepared. I think it's the one we've all been looking forward to. When I started writing this story I had planned to have B&E's relationship progress much slower but every time I start a new chapter it wants to come faster and faster. Anyways, enjoy. I know I did. Enjoy!

**B+E**B+E**B+E**

Today's the day for Eliza's memorial service. I checked the weather station again and it said the rain should hold off until an hour after the service. The weather is calling for severe storms to start later this evening. So, I'm hoping things won't run over. I'm already worried about today I don't need to worry about the storm, which I know I am. Thunderstorms are one of my worst fears.

Michael talked to Edward as soon as we got up the next morning after we had our talk. He decided to stay which meant I started avoiding him. I can't get Edward out of my head. It's hard avoiding him since he is living with us.

Edward had a meeting with an insurance agent yesterday. It was determined that the fire was accidental. Somehow a candle fell over in the bathroom where Eliza was taking a bath. Edward was in his office at the time but when the fire alarms went off he ran upstairs and grabbed Eliza who had fallen asleep in the tub. That explains his burns. Unfortunately, the smoke inhalation was what claimed her life.

Anyways he won't have any problems with the insurance. The house was deemed a total loss and same with the two vehicles that were in the attached garage. So, Edward went out and bought himself a new Volvo SUV. I asked why he didn't buy a car and he replied that he prefers the roominess of the SUV. The house will take a little longer. He wants to rebuild instead of buying a new house so that means Edward will be staying with us for months instead of weeks.

I've been able to avoid Edward at all times except during meals which is where I learned about his plans. However, today I won't be able to avoid him. I'll be right up front with him and Michael. I'm so nervous I can't think straight. It doesn't help every time I enter the same room as him he just gives me this look that says he wants me. Maybe I'm imagining it or maybe he does want me. I don't know what to do. How will I avoid him for months?

I began getting ready for the memorial. I let my long hair stay in natural waves down my back and put on minimal makeup. I put the dress on that Alice insisted on and the deathtraps she called shoes too. The dress cut off at a respectable length right at the knee. It was sleeveless and it was actually comfortable for a dress.

***6 hours later***

The service was beautiful. Alice was correct, the rain held off. Maybe, I should ask her for the lottery numbers. During the service Edward finally broke down. He cried his eyes out on my shoulder and held onto me for life. Michael cried too, we all cried. There were so many friends that spoke during the service. Now we are back at our house. Some of the friends followed us home because they felt the need to bring food. Everyone was reminiscing about their dear friend.

I've been enjoying our time together but the storm is starting to pick up outside so I tell everyone I'm going to head upstairs for the night. After entering our bedroom, I walked over to both windows and closed the blinds and curtains trying to block out the light. Even with everything closed as tightly as possible the occasional lightening streak would light up our room. I grabbed a blanket off our bed and walked to the far corner. I curled up into a ball on the chaise and tried to cover myself completely. As the storm intensified I felt my heartbeat increase. I could feel the sweat pulling all over my body.

At one point the lights began flickering and I let out a shriek in fear. I heard someone knock on our bedroom door but with fear gripping me I couldn't speak. I hoped Michael would come upstairs and comfort me, knowing of my fear. Eventually, whomever was at the door turned the knob and let themselves into the room. I felt someone wrap themselves around me. I continued shaking and holding my eyes shut as tight as possible as they began humming and rocking me back and forth slowly.

Very slowly I began to calm down. I opened my eyes and looked up into the eyes of my rescuer only to discover it was Edward who held me during my episode of fear. He shifted us so I was sitting across his lap. When the next lightning strike lit up the room I rested my head on his shoulder and turned so his neck was blocking my view. He continued humming a beautiful song and rubbing my back trying to comfort me as I shook in fear.

"Where's Michael?" I asked with my face still buried between his neck and shoulder.

"He's still downstairs with the guests. We didn't want them leaving in this storm. The emergency radio went off telling people to stay put because of the possibility of flash floods. He was going to come up to check on you but his grandmother told him to stay, that you are an adult and you could handle the storm. I snuck off because I remember him telling us about an episode you had right after you started dating. If you would prefer I can go down and send him up here." Edward said as he continued rocking and rubbing my back.

"No, please stay." I whispered.

"Of course." He replied quietly and then he turned his face so he could kiss my hair.

As the storm continued he continued rocking me and rubbing my back. The storm continued to intensify and finally a loud crack of thunder shook the house and lightning lit up the room and the power went out. I started shaking, crying, and hyperventilating all at once. I shift so my legs were straddled across Edward's lap not caring that I was still wearing a dress. I brought my body as close to Edward as possible. He continued rubbing my back at a faster pace. I buried my face as far into his neck and shoulder as I could. He started whispering, "I'm here baby. I've got you. It will be ok. Come on baby open your eyes." over and over. I continued to shake for what felt like hours but, it was probably only minutes.

The lights came back on and I calmed down. I raised my head and simultaneously realized how we were sitting. I could feel him. I looked into his eyes and saw something raw in his eyes. I felt him shift and I felt him become hard. I shifted forward slightly and I could feel more. Slowly, he brought his hand to my cheek and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. I tilted my head so his entire palm caressed my cheek and slowly closed my eyes.

He shifted his hips in an upward motion causing his hard member to drive further into where I wanted to feel him more. He moved his hands to my legs and dragged them along my thighs moving my dress in the process. Ever so slowly he moved his right hand around so he could caress my ass. He lifted his left hand from my thigh and moved it to my neck. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, at the same time he leaned forward. Slowly his lips descended towards mine. At first it was a peck but our lips came together again in an intense and desperate kiss.

His hands continued to caress my ass and tangle into my hair. My hands moved first to his hair where I pulled, they descended down his back and at the same time continued grinding on him. My hands moved around to his chest where I started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once his buttons were undone I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He began unzipping the back of my dress and simultaneously I began lifting the hem of his undershirt. He lifted his arms so his shirt could be removed and my dress dropped down my sides staying bunched up at my waist.

Lips moved to shoulders and hands rubbed over exposed skin as we continued grinding into each other. He reached behind my back and released my bra and immediately I pushed my chest out giving him better access to my breast. He took my right nipple into his mouth and began massaging the left. My head tilted back and I let out a low moan of pleasure. I brought my hands between us and began lowering the zipper of his pants quickly his long thick member popped out of his pants. I was surprised I had expected him to have boxers but he was commando.

Instead of removing the remainder of our clothing he reached under my dress and shifted my panties to the side. He guided me down his wonderful length. I began the ride of my life. We both were moaning and groaning. I didn't want it to end. He reached between us and used his hand and found my clit. He began pinching and continued working my breasts at the same time. I came harder than I ever have in my entire life. He followed right behind calling, baby so good, over and over. Out of breath I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against the back of the chaise and gazed up towards the ceiling.

Slowly my eyes began to close however a loud crack of thunder brought reality crashing back down. Realizing, I just cheated on my husband with his father I jumped up and ran towards my bathroom. I turned the shower on and jumped in scrubbing myself raw. When I finally climbed out, the water was cold and the storm had stopped. I put my night clothes on and walked into the bedroom. I glanced over to the corner where Edward and I fucked and noticed everything was cleaned up. So, I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep while thinking of what an awful person I am.


	15. Chapter 15

My audit is done at work so I should be able to get back to updating more regularly. Thanks for your patience. Please review.

**B+E**B+E**B+E**

The next morning, I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. Immediately my actions of the night before entered my mind. I wanted to climb back into bed and never come out again but I knew I couldn't do that. So, I got dressed and prepared for my day. My bereavement leave is up at work so I must go into the office. Which thinking of everything going on around here I'm looking forward to it.

Luckily, I love my job. I've only been out of school for a year and I'm already a Human Resources Specialist. I wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't been at the top of my class and received an internship with the magazine my senior year at the University of Washington. Eventually, I want to move further up in the HR world. I'm one of the few lucky ones because it can be hard getting into the HR field if you don't know anyone. Many of my friends from school haven't found positions in their field and they're being forced to settle just to pay their student loans. I'd prefer working for a larger company but I need the benefits because Michael's job doesn't offer benefits, partly because he opened his own sporting goods shop when he graduated two years ago with a degree in business. He does exceptionally well otherwise, we wouldn't have this house.

I walked to the stairs at the end of the hallway. I can hear talking coming from the kitchen. The entire time I descend the stairs I'm hoping Edward has already left for the day. Unfortunately, when I look up he's there talking to Michael. I grab some fruit and a bowl of cereal and sit down at the table. Our table sits four people, and Michael and Edward wouldn't sit next to each other so I'm stuck between the two. Immediately, I'm uncomfortable but I manage to take a bite of my cereal. I start to peel my orange when I feel a hand on the inside of my thigh working its way toward my nether regions. I look towards Michael and he has both hands on the table reading the paper and eating. When I look at Edward he has a grin on his face.

I want to tell him to stop it but I know if I say anything Michael will hear and wonder what's going on. My only option is to eat as quickly as possible and speak to Edward later. I slowly cross my legs forcing Edwards hands away. This can't go on, I love my husband. I don't want to cheat on him especially with his father. It takes everything in me to finish my food because even though I don't want it to happen it did feel amazing.

I finish my food in record time and get up to leave. Michael asked why I was in such a hurry and I replied that I had so much work to catch up on since I missed four days of work. It will make for a short week since today is Friday but I need to get away from Edward. Michael replied that he would also be staying late to go through inventory since it's the end of the month. Which meant he wouldn't be home until close to 10 tonight.

***Later that evening***

As I pull into the driveway I notice Edward is already here. I dread going inside but I'm so tired from my day at work. I just want to eat dinner and take a long bath in my tub and turn the jets on to relieve my aching muscles. I decide to put on a brave face and head in the house.

I'm pleasantly surprised when I walk in and hear classical music playing and I'm hit with a delicious smelling aroma coming from the kitchen. I place my purse and keys on the table in our entryway and slip off my shoes and walk back to the kitchen. Edward is pulling something out of the oven when I walk in. I can't help but ask, "What did you make?"

Surprised he turns towards me with a smile on his face he says, "I made one of my favorites, Lemon Roasted Lambchops with baby roasted potatoes. It will be ready in a couple of minutes."

I reply with a smile "That sounds amazing. Let me go wash my hands then I can help you set the table."

When I return he is already at the table lighting some candles and he has two plates at the table. I go to take a seat. I try to sit opposite him but he picks up his plate so he can sit beside me. Nervously, I look at him again and I find him gazing at me in a way that makes me even more nervous. I clear my throat and say, "Thank you for dinner but we really need to talk about last night."

He shakes his head confirming and his smile drops. He goes to speak but I cut him off. "Edward, what happened last night shouldn't have happened and it can't happen again. I'm married, to your son. I love him and I don't want to hurt him. So, please stop trying to touch me I don't want to hurt you but I just can't do this. Do you understand?"

He looks into my eyes and takes my hands into his and then says, "Bella, I NEED you. Please don't take this away from me. When I'm with you I feel normal, I feel needed. I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you. Over the years since I've known you I've fallen in love with you. Michael's correct I don't miss Eliza the way I should because I didn't love her the way I love you. You and I are meant to be. I know you can feel it. Please don't end this."

I take my hands from his and look back at my plate. I take a bite of my food trying to distract myself and I moan at the taste of the food. That was the wrong thing to do because when I look up I see Edward staring at me with eyes burning with desire. The food forgotten he grabs my face and brings me towards him and our mouths collide in a sharp kiss. I pull away after a moment to catch my breath but then I do the unthinkable and grab his hair and pull him to me for a deeper kiss. He stands bringing me with him. We stumble our way up the stairs. At the top of the landing he slams me into the wall. We pull at each other's clothing trying to get closer to each other. Somehow, we make it into his bedroom where our clothing is removed.

He pushes me down on his bed. Quickly he climbs on top of me and I spread my legs allowing him immediate access. It doesn't take any time for him to insert his long hard cock into my throbbing pussy. He pulls my hair to give him better access to my neck. He bites down and I know I'm going to have a mark that I'll need to hide. I claw at his back as he pounds into me. I wrap my legs around him trying to get him to go deeper. It isn't long before I cum and he's right behind me. He pulls out of me and moves to my side. I turn towards him and we both smile. We go two more rounds before we decide to go back downstairs to clean up dinner.

As we clean up neither one of us can keep our hands off the other. I know Michael will be home soon so I tell Edward we have to stop for the night. He pouts but gives me one last kiss before I head upstairs to prepare for bed. As I lay in bed I ponder about the future. I love Michael and I don't want to hurt him but I don't think I will be able to stop this thing I have with Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews.

**E+B**E+B**E+B**

It's been a month since I first slept with Edward. I don't know what to do. I'm developing feelings for Edward. I started realizing my feelings a week ago. Every time I'm with Michael I feel like I'm cheating on Edward. When I'm with Edward I don't even think of Michael until I'm heading to bed. I have to figure out how to end things with either Michael or Edward. The problem is I don't know who to choose. It would be so much simpler to choose Michael because we are already married. If I choose Edward, who would accept us?

I do know I won't be making the decision this weekend. Edward is taking me somewhere, he won't tell me where. Michael is going out of town for a meeting with his suppliers. Michael told me Mr. Volturi is charging more for items because of a change to the manufacturing facility. It's cutting into Michaels profits so he's meeting with Mr. Volturi to see if something can change. Honestly, Michael has been on edge for the last two weeks because of this meeting. We've been arguing more because he's under so much stress.

Edward has been an absolute godsend because Michaels been stressing me out and Edward makes the world disappear. When I'm with Edward there's just so much chemistry. I don't find myself becoming bored when we talk about our day and the sex is so amazing. We don't get to rendezvous very often but when we do….

At the moment, I'm trying to concentrate on my conversation with Michael as we pack his bag so he can head to the airport.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Michael asked as he places his suit on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying?" I ask, grabbing his socks and boxers out of the dresser.

He looks at me with irritation and responds "I was saying I won't be home until after I meet with Mr. Volturi. He's an ass and even though we are scheduled to play golf on Saturday he'll probably push it back to Sunday as usual. The last two times I've met with him we didn't meet until the following day."

"I know baby. Remember we had to reschedule our anniversary date two years ago when he pushed your meeting back." I said as I counted his socks and underwear before placing them in the suitcase.

"I remember, that ended up being a great weekend when we finally had our date. I ended up proposing at that little beach house." He said, and then pecked my cheek.

I smiled and headed to the closet to retrieve his golfing outfit. "Yeah, and I'm surprised I said yes. You were so nervous all weekend that I started getting irritated at you. I packed up my stuff and was heading to the taxi to go home when you yelled out that you wanted to get married. I really should have told you no for the crappy vacation. But when I turned around you just had this adorable look on your face that I couldn't say no to." I came back into the room giggling.

Michael grabbed me and started tickling me. I ended up dropping the clothes in my hand onto the floor. "You little minx. What would you do without your loving husband. I was extremely nervous that weekend. We didn't talk about it but I knew you were it for me. I was originally going to purpose on our anniversary but since I had to push it back it made me even more nervous."

"Uncle, uncle." I said laughing as he tickled me. Somehow, we ended up on top of the clothes on the bed.

"Say you love me and that I'm the perfect husband or I won't stop." He said as he continued the tickle attach.

Gasping I replied "I I I love you. You're the perfect husband. Please stop."

He stopped and started kissing me. Slowly clothes were removed and we made love. This was the man I loved. He was my husband. I had to figure out what I wanted for my future.

Eventually, we finished packing his bag and I escorted Michael to the car as he headed towards the airport. Once he was behind the wheel he rolled down the window and I leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Call me when you get there and be safe." I said as I pulled my head out.

"I'll call and I'll be back in a few days. You be safe too. I love you." He replied before putting the car in reverse.

As he backed down the driveway I yelled out "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this chapter is late. I had to find my flash drive that has all my chapters. Please review.

**E+B**E+B**

I turned to head back into the house and was surprised by an angry looking Edward. I went to go around him and I asked "What are you doing here? I thought you were out working on your house."

As he followed me in, he replied "I was, but I knew what time Michael needed to head to the airport so I came home. This is our first weekend alone. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I've been home for about an hour."

I realized that meant he was home while I made love to Michael. Which probably explained the look on his face. He confirmed my thought a moment later.

"I saw you." He said as we walked in the door.

"You saw me what?" I asked

"How could you make love to him? What will it take for you to realize you are mine? He doesn't have a right to touch you like that." He replied, his voice rising slightly.

I turned my face towards him as I continued walking to the living room. "Edward, I'm married to Michael. I do love him. We are going to make love on occasion. Technically, YOU, are the one who doesn't have the right to touch me." I replied.

"Don't make me show you who owns you! You are mine." Edward replied with possessiveness.

I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the couch. Simultaneously Edward growled and grabbed my waist from behind. He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style and headed towards the staircase. I began laughing as he carried me up to my bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door closed and threw me down in the middle of the bed. "I'm going to make you forget about the little activity you had in here a little bit ago. The only thing you will remember is me relieving you of the ability to be able to walk." Edward said with power.

I smirked in return. "Prove it!"

"Baby, you'll be lucky to remember your name when I'm done with you." Edward said as he began ripping my clothes from my body and licking every inch as he went. Once I was completely naked he stood from the bed and quickly discarded his clothing. He quickly climbed back onto the bed and grabbed each of my legs and forced them open as wide as possible. With the sliest smirk, he thrusted into me as hard as possible forcing a scream out of my mouth. Grabbing both arms and forcing them above my head. "Did you like that baby?" He asked as he continued thrusting in and out in quick succession.

Gasping for breath I replied, "Yes, pl pl please fast faster. It feels, oh god, it feels so good. Don't stop!"

"I didn't plan on it baby." He said.

My eyes began closing from the pleasure he was providing. "Keep those eyes open. I want you looking into my eyes as you cum." Edward demanded.

I opened my eyes and looked into his brilliant green eyes. I moaned his name over and over. "Tell me, who owns you, who's allowed to touch you?" He said as he pounded into me.

As I moaned I replied "You, you own me. You, Edward, only you!"

"Baby, say it, say it, only Edward is allowed to touch me." He demanded

I shouted my reply as I came, "Only Edward is allowed to touch me!"

Edward came right behind me. Spilling all of his seed deep into my core. "I love you baby. One day soon you will be mine. You will be my wife." He said as he looked up from my stomach.

I ran my fingers through his hair and continued looking into his eyes. After what felt like an eternity I forced my eyes away from his and looked up towards the ceiling. "Edward, I don't know what to say. I do have feelings for you. But I am married to Michael. Even if we divorce, what makes you think he would accept us, married?"

Edward rolled off me and moved further up the bed. "Bella, I love you. I know this seems fast to you but I've had feelings for you since Michael first brought you home to introduce you to us. He won't accept it and there's nothing I can do about that. We can't allow his lack of acceptance keep us apart. I know you think you love Michael and maybe on some level you do but if you truly loved him you wouldn't be able to sleep with me. You especially wouldn't be sleeping with me in your bed."

I was speechless. He was right. If I truly loved Michael I wouldn't be able to do this. I went to climb out of bed but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist forcing me to lay back down next to him. I turned towards him and buried my face in his chest. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as guilt consumed me.


	18. Chapter 18

This weekend started out really wonderful. After an intense orgasmic session with Edward we fell asleep for a few hours. After we woke up and got clean I begged him to tell me where he was taking me for the weekend. Of course, keeping to his hidden nature he refused to tell me so here we are in the car driving to an unknown destination. Since he won't tell me where we're going I think it's time for a game of 20 questions.

I glance over to Edward and ask, "Edward, what's your favorite color?"

Glancing quickly to me he answers, "brown." He then reaches to the radio to change the station. Immediately I recognize, _Clair De Lune_. Which has calming affects to me.

"What's your favorite song?" I ask hoping he'll begin asking questions too.

"It's playing, _Clair De Lune_ by Debussy. It was one of the first songs I learned to play on the piano as a kid." He responded.

"Wait! You play the piano. How did I not know that?" I ask in disbelief.

He glances towards me again. "I quit playing after my mother died. She was the reason I started playing. My father found it to be a waste of time so he refused to pay for my tutor. I was about 16."

"I'm sorry about your mom. Why didn't you pick it up later?" I asked while grabbing his hand.

"I did want to go to school to be an architect so I did that. While I went to school I didn't have much time for anything else. I did meet Eliza when I was a junior. It wasn't long before she ended up pregnant and when we told our parents about the predicament we found ourselves in they demanded we get married. So, due to lack of time and trying to finish school and provide for my young family I just didn't have the time." Edward said as he continued to look straight ahead. "Speaking of the pregnancy. I've been meaning to ask, are you using birth control? I don't know why I didn't think of it before and I should have way before now."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I was diagnosed with stage 4 endometriosis a few years ago. I had a surgery to remove some of the cysts and unfortunately due to a complication they ended up doing a partial hysterectomy. The only way for me to have kids is if I hire someone to carry a kid for me." I replied a little teary eyed.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry about that. I don't even know what to really say." He relied as he lifted my hand to his lips.

I looked back towards him and said, "Thank you. There isn't any correct thing to say. It still hurts knowing I'll never have a kid physically but I know one day one way or another I will be a mother."

"You will Bella and you'll be a good one at that." He said with sincerity.

Not wanting to talk about infertility anymore I decided to ask about his issues with Michael. "What caused Michael to hate you so much?"

"Nice way to change the subject. It's a long story." Edward replied, not wanting to go into details.

"I've got time. Unless we're going to get to wherever we're going in the next few minutes" I replied

"I guess" Edward said "Ok, being an architect I get some very demanding clients. Sometimes, a job requires me to be out of town for months at a time depending on who I'm working for. Until a few years ago I didn't know how to tell clients no."

"So, you were never home?" I replied with interest.

"That's part of it. When Michael was 16 he had a very serious girlfriend, Jessica. From what I was told, she was texting and driving and ended up rear ending a semi-truck. She was decapitated. When Eliza called demanding that I come home because Michael needed me, I knew it was bad but my client at the time threatened to take me to court if I left. We had a meeting scheduled for that afternoon. I made the decision to stay for the meeting and catch the next flight. Unfortunately, there was a bad snow storm which closed the airports preventing me from getting home until two days later. If I had chosen differently I could have caught the first flight."

"Michael never mentioned Jessica." I said, thinking about asking Michael about her.

"I know, but there's more to the story. Anyways, this became a big issue for Eliza and me. I had to go back to my client in Chicago to complete the project. So, a week after I got home I headed back to Chicago. It ended up taking another six months for me to complete the damn building. During that time, I tried talking to Michael and Eliza on the phone regularly but I couldn't get either one of them to talk to me for more than five minutes at a time. I traveled home as often as possible but it wasn't enough. When I finally arrived home, I came home to divorce papers."

"Wow, I thought you guys were the perfect married couple, well up until recently." I said with a smirk

"We were far from perfect. When I saw the divorce papers, lying on the counter I looked at Eliza and said, 'What the hell is this?' she told me she was seeing someone else and that she was leaving me. I couldn't believe it. We had been married for 17 years. She ended up telling me she started seeing him when she realized she and Michael didn't come before my job. We had the biggest fight of our lives that night, both throwing blame at each other."

"You guys were still married when I met you so something changed her mind."

"Yes, after I moved out she told her lover that she filed. He ended up telling her he didn't want her if she wasn't attached. See he only wanted her because it couldn't turn into a serious relationship. She found out he was married and he didn't plan on leaving his wife."

"What an asshole." I replied thinking of my parents brief split.

"I agree. A month after I moved out Eliza came to see me. She apologized and she asked if we could work on our marriage. I only agreed because I felt like some of the blame was on my shoulders. We went to marriage counseling to save our marriage. It took another six months before I moved back into our house. I quit taking clients from out of state so I could be home. Michael never knew about the affair. He thought the divorce was my fault. He started hating me after that. Eliza and I talked about it extensively and we agreed we didn't want him knowing the truth so we let him hate me."

"He should have known the truth though. He shouldn't hate you."

"Since Eliza's gone I'm glad he hates me instead of her. She's gone and if he still hated her when she died I don't know if he would have forgiven himself."

"I don't think he would have hated her, knowing the truth. He might have been upset but he would never hate her. He loved her too much." I replied, thinking of what it would do if I didn't know the truth about my parents.

"It doesn't matter. It's done and over with. I just hope he will find happiness one day. Unfortunately, it isn't going to be with you because you are my happy ending." He reached over and placed a soft kiss on my lips after turning off the car.


	19. Chapter 19

I pulled away from the kiss and looked out my window. We had arrived at a beautiful inn with a sign that read, Sea Cliff Gardens Bed & Breakfast. It was absolutely stunning. As we stepped out of the car you could hear the ocean and you could also see mountains in the distance. It was the perfect getaway. Edward walked around the car and took my hand and led me inside. At the reception desk the older woman, with a name tag that read Tanya looked up and smiled as we walked towards her.

She spoke, "Welcome to Sea Cliff Gardens B&B. How can I help you?"

Edward smiled and said, "We have a reservation under Cullen."

She grabbed her reservation book and located our name, "Ah, yes Mr. and Mrs. Cullen you will be staying in our Marie Theresa's room. It is by far the most luxurious I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything please feel free to pick up the phone and dial zero. Garrett will show you to your room. Do you have any luggage?"

I smiled and replied, "Yes, we left everything in the car."

Garrett, an older but handsome man came into view and said, "if you show me to your car I can grab your bags."

After retrieving our bags Garrett took us to a beautiful room. There were rose petals on the bed and a jacuzzi was in the corner. I couldn't wait to use that with Edward. I headed to the restroom for a quick shower because after the long car ride I needed refreshing. Edward glanced up after placing our bags on the bed and said, "Are you heading to the shower? If you are would you mind if I joined you?" He asked while moving his eyebrows in and up and downwards motion.

I replied as I started slowly stripping off my top and walking towards my destination. "Of course, you can join me Mr. Cullen. But I doubt we'll get very clean." I reached into the shower and moved the dial to the appropriate temperature. I turned back around and was pulled into a searing kiss. Slowly we removed our remaining clothing and stepped into the already warm shower.

Immediately, Edward pushed me up against the wall and I simultaneously wrapped my legs around his waist. Lips were everywhere as water came down around us like a waterfall. With a quick thrust, he was inside me. In and out, in and out it was like magic behind my eyes. As I orgasmed around him he came deep inside me.

Out of breath I removed my legs from around him and we quickly washed our bodies with the lavender scented soap that was provided by the inn. After we were clean, we grabbed the already warm towels from the towel rack and wrapped them around our bodies. Edward headed to the bed and I went to my suitcase to grab my hairbrush.

After locating my brush, I went to the bed while I ran the brush through my hair. Edward stared at me after a moment he asked, "Can I help you with that?"

I stopped and looked at him, "You want to brush my hair?"

He replied, "Of course, I love your hair. Why wouldn't I want to help you take care of it?"

I handed the brush to Edward and he shifted so he was behind me on the bed. He began brushing my hair. Always loving the feeling of someone playing with my hair I began to relax. Slowly I began to drift into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. If you found me because of facebook, welcome to my first story.

**B+E**B+E**

"Mommy, mommy wake up." I heard a little girl say. Slowly my eyes drifted open. Glancing around I noticed I wasn't in my bed. "Mommy, look what we made for you." The same voice said. I looked to my right and there stood a little girl of about five and a little boy who looked around two. I gave them a questioning look. "Happy Bestest Mommys day, Mommy." The little girl said as I looked towards her hands and noticed two little handmade cards.

The little girl handed me the purple card. When I opened it, it said "To the best mommy in the whole world, love Emma." The little boy handed me a blue card, I opened it to discover painted hand prints a happy face with big letters writing out Mason. Tears came to my eyes as I asked, "Where's daddy?"

"I'm right here baby." I looked up towards the door and there stood Edward holding a tray of food. "Now your job today is to relax while the kids and I take care of you because you always take care of us." I smiled in return. "Happy Mother's Day, baby." He said as he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

I woke and realizing, I want my dream to be real. I glanced around the room and noticed it was still night outside and Edward was sleeping next to me. Climbing out of bed I went to my bag and grabbed my journal. Stepping out unto the balcony I began writing my plan to make my dream become reality. Step one telling Michael about my relationship with Edward.


	21. Chapter 21

After our beautiful weekend, away Edward and I headed home. Since my dream I've thought of nothing but making it become reality. I wanted to marry Edward and have our two beautiful children. I didn't tell Edward about the dream but he could tell that something was different.

We were about 15 minutes from home when I said, "Edward, when Michael gets home would you mind leaving for a few hours?"

He looked at me, "Why do you need me to leave?"

I responded, "I want to talk to Michael. I think it's time I tell him about us."

"Bella, I can't let you do that alone. I should be there too."

"I think it would be best if I did it alone." I said with certainty

"I'm not leaving." Edward said as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I'm sorry Edward. But I insist that you leave so I can talk to him alone. I'm going to ask him for a divorce. You don't have to go far. I'll keep my phone on me if I need your help." I said as I glanced out the window.

As he took a deep breath, "If you really think it would be best I'll leave but I'll be down the road. Waiting in my car at the end of the block."

I laughed. "Ok, if I need you I promise I'll message you."

We quickly arrived home. I noticed Michael's car in the driveway. Giving Edward a quick peck on the lips I reached for the door handle and began to climb out of the car.

"I'll see you soon baby. Please be safe." He said before he put the car in reverse and I shut the passenger door.

Taking a deep breath, I headed to the front door to fight for the future I want.


	22. Chapter 22

Once inside the house I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I headed in that direction and I overheard a woman ask, "How do you think she'll react?" Letting myself be known as I walked into the room I asked, "How will I react about what?"

Hearing a gasp, I looked towards the young woman. She was very pregnant and she looked rather young. She looked about 18 if that. "Bella, I need, no we need to talk to you." Michael said from his seat at the counter. Slowly I moved to the seat beside him and the young woman sat in the seat at the end of the counter.

"Bella, first I want to tell you I love you and I'll always love you. I don't know how to tell you this." Michael said as he pulled at his hair while tilting his head down towards the countertop.

I reached for his arm but he pulled away from me. "I love you too." I said with confusion.

He had tears in his eyes. "I, you, we, I think we should divorce." He said questioningly

I had confusion written all over my face. Yes, I want a divorce too but why would he want one. "Why do you want a divorce?"

"I've done something, it's unforgivable. This is Jane, Jane Volturi. She's pregnant." He replied nervously.

"Michael, that's obvious anyone can see that." Jane said slightly laughing.

Looking between them I started wondering what was going on. "Ok, she's pregnant. You did something unforgivable. You want a divorce. DID YOU, DID YOU, OH MY GOD, YOU DID, YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! She can't be more than 18." I replied in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I really do love you. But yes, we're having a baby. And, she just turned 19."

"You think that her being 19 makes this better. I mean she's what 8 months pregnant? We were engaged when you slept with her. Is that why you had to go to Chicago? You knew she was pregnant." I replied, growing angry.

"I know, I'm so sorry. One day you'll find someone that will make you happy but I must let you go. I want to be a part of my baby's life. Jane's father is a very powerful man. He raised the prices astronomically because he knew about the baby. I've been in contact with Jane for a while. Originally, I was going to provide child support. I love you but you will never be able to give me a child." He replied

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled before I slapped him across the face. "You knew before we even became engaged that I couldn't physically have a child. Why would you marry me if that's what you wanted?"

"You bitch!" Jane yelled. "You're the one who isn't a woman. Don't blame him for your short comings."

I turned to Jane and yelled back, "You need to stay out of this you fucking home wrecker. This is between my husband and me."

"Bella, calm down. She's pregnant so please back off." Michael said in concern.

"You know what fuck this." I said to Michael. "I slept with your father." I got out of my chair and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Immediately I took out my phone and asked Edward to come and get me.

**B+E**B+E**

I walked back downstairs after a few moments. I walked up behind Michael and pounded into his back with my fists. "You asshole, tell me something. Since you knew about Jane before you went to Chicago, what the hell was that before you left? You made love to me? Why?" I asked as I cried.

"Does it really matter? You just said you slept with my father? You slept with the man I hate. If you loved me how could you do something like that?" Michael asked in anger.

I started to yell, "You know what, hating your father is just wrong. He told me his side of things. You shou"… I was cut off by Edward

"Bella, please don't say anything else. Remember what we talked about?" Edward said with concern. Michael got out of his chair and headed straight for Edward. He pulled his fist back to hit Edward but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You slept with my wife! Mom hasn't even been gone two months and your sleeping around. With my WIFE! I always knew you were a bastard." Michael said seething at Edward.

Jane spoke up. "God, it's like a soap opera around here. What's next Bella's a cousin?" She said sarcastically.

Taking a deep breath, I realized, I'm as much to blame as Michael. Our marriage was falling apart. I wanted a divorce in fact I had planned to talk to him about it tonight. Why am I so upset? I said to myself.

After calming down significantly I said, "I think we all need to sit down and talk about everything. First, Michael, what was the other night? You knew you were leaving, didn't you?"

Michael looked down and said, "It was goodbye. I love you and I didn't want it to end. So, I wanted to remember how it used to be. Since my mom died you've been distant. I know it was my fault too but I didn't want the last memory I had of you to be right before my mom's burial."

"Hold up, you were supposed to go to Chicago the week your mom died." I said

"I was going to ask you for a divorce then." Michael replied

As the night went on many questions were answered. It turns out Michael had been seeing Jane since she was 16 years old. He says he loved me but I now realize he never loved me or he wouldn't have cheated on me for basically our entire relationship. After less than a year of marriage we agreed that we would divorce. I can't believe I wasted so much time on someone who didn't love me.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

I'm waiting to go in with Rosalie for the ultrasound. She and her husband, Emmett, agreed to carry a baby for Edward and me over three years ago. She gave birth to our daughter, who will turn three in two weeks. Today we are going to find out if our second child will be a boy or girl.

When the nurse calls us back it's to a large room so all four of us can be in the room. As they are preparing Rosalie I begin thinking over the last five years of my life.

Those first few months after the truth came out were difficult to say the least. Michael made the divorce a very grueling process. At first he said he wanted the divorce but then he loved me too much to let me go. It took Jane giving birth and her father showing up with a gun before Michael agreed to sign the papers.

I didn't believe Michael when he told us about the gun at first but as it turns out he was telling the truth. Aro is now spending life in prison for some crimes he committed in Chicago. Since Michael married Jane he reaps the benefits of all the money Aro accumulated over the years. We hear from him on occasion, usually when he's drunk. I tried asking him why he married me when he knew she was pregnant and his answer was, "Because, I didn't want to marry her. I loved you, I still do." That was after Emma was born.

He also, tried to claim that Emma was his. Forcing another court battle. A simple DNA test proved that Emma was in fact Edwards child. After a few other incidents, a judge finally ordered a mental health evaluation on him. He ended up being diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Jane recently filed for divorce because she found out he has been cheating on her too.

Many people wouldn't think Edward and I would truly love each other but we do. Edward and I attend counseling on a regular basis because even though we love each other we have our issues. There have been times when both of us have wondered if our relationship will end with an affair since that is how it started. But I don't think of the start of our relationship as an affair anymore. I think of it as discovering ourselves.

My counselor has asked if I could change anything what would it be. My only reply is, "If I changed anything with Michael, I wouldn't have Edward. So, the only thing I would actually change is I would have waited until I divorced Michael before entering a physical relationship with Edward." I've grown over the years as a person and so has Edward. We both made mistakes but we are happy now.

A tug on my hand brings me back to the present. I look at the screen and the doctor announces that we are having a little boy. We really did make my dream come true. Who knew a fire would change my life so drastically?

**B+E**B+E**

So, that's the end. My next story will be up soon and I hope you'll join me. What did you think?


End file.
